


sorry for betraying you but i want this game to end

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: The Clone Wars: Among Us [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based off of actual events, Gen, Mira HQ (Among Us), Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Four people are left, and Fives needs to the game to end.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Hardcase
Series: The Clone Wars: Among Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936999
Kudos: 18





	sorry for betraying you but i want this game to end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padawantam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawantam/gifts).



> Based off of an actual game I played lol  
> Basically, there are four people left, and I didn’t want to kill my friend. Two Crewmates buddied up, and one of them looked like they left the game so I went to admin and found one in lab, got them, and then the game didn’t end, so I had to kill my friend
> 
> Made on December 16, 2020

There’s four players left - two had left or disconnected during the voting in the previous round, and now it was just Fives, Hardcase, and two people they didn't know. Fives ran around, unsure of who to go after - he wouldn’t go after Hardcase unless it was necessary (and he did promise not to kill Hardcase) and he briefly hides with Hardcase behind the satellite, telling him over the voice chat that he won’t kill him. 

Then someone leaves the game.

Swiftly, Fives leaves, runs up to the Admin table, finds someone is in Lab, goes up to the Lab, and finds his target just about to step into decon. Without hesitation, Fives just hits ‘kill’ and hopes that the game will end.

It doesn’t.

_Great_ , is all Fives thinks as he waits for his kill cooldown to finish before jumping into the vent, moving through the rooms before jumping out of the vent in the hallway before cafeteria so he doesn’t startle Hardcase into racing for the emergency meeting, and then runs down to where Hardcase is hiding.

“Sorry, brother,” Fives said apologetically, and hits ‘kill’ just as Hardcase realized what was going on. Hardcase is screaming in betrayal as the game lets them know that the Imposters won, and as they go back to the lobby, Fives can hear Hardcase’s disappointment and feeling of betrayal. 

“I’m sorry,” Fives said again. 

“It’s alright,” Hardcase said, “But I’m never trusting you again.”

“You can kill me first the next round if you get Imposter,” Fives said.

“That’s a deal,” Hardcase said, and they both waited for the lobby to get to ten before starting once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Tam for letting me write this!


End file.
